The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile
The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (en español: La forma que luces esta noche/Nunca estás completamente vestida sin una sonrisa), es un Popurrí presentado en el episodio Makeover, el tercer episodio de la Cuarta Temporada. La versión original de The Way You Look Tonight pertenece a Fred Astaire y You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile pertenece al musical Annie. Es cantada por Isabelle, Kurt y Rachel. Contexto de la canción Es cantada mientras Isabelle y Kurt realizan un cambio de imagen en Rachel. Después de que Kurt y Rachel entraran en la Bóveda de Vogue.com, Isabelle y dos guardias de seguridad los atrapan. Kurt rápidamente explica que está preparando un video con Rachel como modelo, y está planeando darle un cambio de imagen. Isabelle luego dice: "Me atrapaste con el cambio de imagen", y la canción comienza. A medida que avanza la actuación, Rachel se maquilla, se cambia el peinado, se maquilla y también se cambia los vestidos. Kurt también, cambia su ropa a un elegante traje. Bailan juguetonamente y al final Rachel lleva un atuendo impresionante. Letra Isabelle: Some day When I'm awfully low When the world is cold I will feel a glow just thinking of you But you're never fully dressed without a smile Oh, it's lovely With your smile so warm And your cheeks so soft There is nothing for me but to love you Isabelle & Kurt: But you're never fully dressed without a smile Kurt: Who cares what they're wearing From Main Street, to Saville Row Rachel: It's what you wear from ear to ear Kurt & Rachel: And not from head to toe Isabelle: Lover Never, never change Kurt: Keep that breathless charm Isabelle & Rachel (Kurt): Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you (Remember) Isabelle, Kurt & Rachel: You're never fully dressed without a smile Isabelle & Kurt (Rachel): Da-da-da, da-da-da Da-da-da, da-da-da Ba-da-da-da (Bam, bam, by) Kurt & Rachel: You're never fully dressed without a smile Kurt: Lover Kurt & Rachel: Never, never change Isabelle: Keep that breathless charm Isabelle, Kurt & Rachel: Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you But you're never fully dressed Without a Isabelle: Smile (Kurt: Smile) (Rachel: Smile) Isabelle: Just the Isabelle, Kurt & Rachel: Way you look tonight Curiosidades *El título You're Never Fully Dressed without a Smile fue acortado a You're Never Fully Dressed. *Es la canción con el título más largo de todas las que se hicieron en la serie, contando con 57 caracteres, incluyendo el diagonal (/) y el apostrofe ('). *Sarah Jessica Parker fue uno de los reemplazos de Andrea McArdle y Shelley Bruce en el papel principal en la producción original de Broadway Annie, de donde proviene la canción You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile, la cual tomó en marzo de 1979. Imagen de portada del sencillo center|280px Vídeos thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Navegador Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones del episodio Makeover Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Isabelle Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas completas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en Vogue.com